conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
First Manchu-Korean War
| image = | caption = | date = 28th June 1950 – 30th July 1953 | place = Korean Peninsula, Manchuria, Yellow Sea, Sea of Japan, Liaodong Peninsula | coordinates = | map_type = | map_relief = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_marksize = | map_caption = | map_label = | territory = | result = *Manchu invasion of Korea repelled *League of Nations invasion of Manchuria repelled *Dismantlement of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea *Manchu-Korean Armistice agreement | status = | combatants_header = | combatant1 = LN Command Korea | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | }} | | | }} | combatant2 = Manchuria Democratic People's Republic of Korea | | | | }} | }} | combatant3 = | commander1 = | commander2 = Xu Xiaobao Qian Yiu-tong | commander3 = | units1 = | units2 = | units3 = | strength1 = 702,902 326,863 14,198 | strength2 = 978,120 166,600 1,350,000 26,000 | strength3 = | casualties1 = 178,426 dead and 32,925 missing | casualties2 = 567,283–950,282 dead | casualties3 = | notes = | campaignbox = }} The was a war between Korea and Manchuria which lasted from the 28th June 1950 to the 30th July 1953. The war saw Korea supported by a League of Nations coalition force led by the and Britain and Manchuria by the and , being caused partly by the increasing tensions brought about by the . The war was initiated following US military withdrawal from Korea which had been occupied by American troops since the end of . Following communist victory in the the Manchu government became increasingly paranoid that the Soviet Union would allow China to annexe Manchuria. To affirm regional hegemony Manchuria invaded Korea in June 1950 which had faced communist insurgencies since 1945 with Manchuria quickly overrunning the north of the country. A puppet regime headed by was installed and based around the city of . This caused the LN to pass a decree that saw American and British troops led by assist Korean forces. After the first few months of the conflict Korea's capital was taken by communist forces - however in 1950 an ambitious amphibian based assault was launched on the Liaodong Peninsula which subsequently saw Korean forces over run the Jilin and Liaoning provinces of Manchuria. This prompted China to launch a counter attack on Korean forces forcing them to the 38th parallel. The war continued to be fought mainly around Pyongyang - however by 1953 Manchu forces had been pushed back to the Manchu-Korean boarder. In July 1953 Korea and Manchuria officially signed an armistice agreement that saw the Korean communist regime dissolved. The conflict was notable for exacerbating East-West relations in Asia. It saw the US and Britain participate in the first major conflict since the end of WWII as well as establish Korea as a firm ally to the west. China also was able to affirm its status as a regional power, occupying Manchuria for several years following the war. Background Course of the war Invasion of Korea Communist Korea League of Nations response Occupation of Seoul Liaodong Offensive Chinese counteroffensive Pyongyang campaign Armistice Dissolution of communist Korea Aftermath Second Manchu-Korean War Legacy Impact on Korean politics See also * Category:Altverse Category:Great Korean Empire Category:Manchuria Category:Wars